The invention relates generally to an agricultural metering system having a magnetorheological fluid clutch assembly.
Generally, seeding implements (e.g., seeders) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. Seeding implements typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface of a field, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit typically includes a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil. The opener is followed by a seed tube configured to direct seeds and/or other agricultural products (e.g., fertilizer, etc.) into the trench. Closing discs may be positioned behind the seed tube for moving the soil back into the trench, and/or a packer wheel may be coupled to a rear portion of the row unit to pack the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, an air cart is used to meter and deliver agricultural product (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) to the row units of the seeding implement. The air cart generally includes a seed storage tank, an air source (e.g., a blower), and a metering system. The product is typically gravity fed from the storage tank to the metering system, which distributes a desired volume of product into an air flow generated by the air source. The air flow carries the product to the row units via conduits extending between the air cart and the seeding implement. The metering system typically includes meter rollers that regulate the flow of product based on meter roller geometry and rotation rate. For example, certain meter rollers include one or more independently controllable meter roller segments. Each meter roller segment may be configured to meter agricultural product to row units within a respective portion of the implement. Unfortunately, the mechanisms configured to facilitate control of the meter roller and/or independent control of the meter roller segments may be complex and costly to manufacture and/or to maintain.